The Clone Wars talk:User rights requests
In order for someone to become an administrator or bureaucrat, you must follow the requirements on the page. The success or failure will be decided after 2 weeks of posting a request or when most/all editors have voted. Claws Bane Hello fellow administrators, I was wondering if I can be promoted to an administrator since lately I've been helping to expand and organize articles. I will ensure that I do my best to help out the new users on this wiki and tell them what they are doing wrong and will inform the bureaucrats of any vandalism or take care of it myself. Since most administrators are being promoted, there will be few administrators, so if i can take on that job, that'll be great. Thanks! Claws Bane 14:42, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Support You are a good editor, I think you have enough experience. --Evanf (Talk) 17:59, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I have waited and looked over his edits and have rethought my opinion. I now support Claws Bane in becoming an administrator, not oppose. You can make him an administrator of Clone Wars Wiki now. Legoclones (Comlink) 17:12, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Oppose I think that you, Claws Bane, are a great editor on this wiki, and you have made lots of edits, but I'm sorry to say that I think that you might need just some more experience. I also agree with the other admins that you have reached 100%, but I think the extra mile might just need to be achieved. I think you have done a great job on this wiki, but I'm sorry to say that I disagree. I hope you understand. Legoclones (Comlink) 22:55, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :How would you know? You are never here, you barely edit, and you don't watch him or know him. You are just taking information from the other admins and changing it up. You don't know all he does. Now I am making a executive decision and making him an admin, because, well, he deserves it, and he is experienced. And since now me, TVL, and Bane are now bureaucrats, we also need some admins. Now I will talk to TVL about this privately. --Evanf (Talk) 00:25, June 17, 2012 (UTC) **In fact, I do watch over this wiki. If you look at the articles I'm following, I have about 300 articles, I'm following about 30 categories, and I apologize that I have not edited this wiki as much as you would like me too. Also, I did not ask for admin abilities. And when I was given them by TVLwriter, he told me that I did not have to commit to this wiki, and so I have taken his word. I've seen lots of pages and have been here a while, so I do know what is going on. My opinion was requested by TVLwriter, and so I have given it. I still stand by this. And just because I don't edit blogs or pages doesn't mean I haven't see them. This is my opinion. Legoclones (Comlink) 17:12, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I am not taking info from other admins, but I have found that we have made the same points. And you can make Claws Bane an admin if you like because you are an bureaucrat and I'm not. This is all I have to say. Legoclones (Comlink) 01:02, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Neutral/Comments You've been editing here for a while and it seems like you've done a great job of cleaning up articles and making grammar fixes. Not to discourage you but I think you need more experience, especially with making larger edits and contributions. Editing-wise I do not know much about you due to my absense, so I think it would be better to leave this decision in the hands of the other admins. TVLwriter 17:57, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I agree with TVL, your edits have been exceptional and very helpful. But I'd like to see a few more larger edits from you, to ensure you're truly up to date with our guidelines and policies, and not large in terms of much content, as much as in terms of format and quality. But I myself don't think this will be too much of an impediment for you, especially considering we have many articles that could use a bit of cleanup. Episode articles are a good start. Bane7670 18:15, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Result: Success Legoclones (closed) I would like to request bureaucrat powers on this wiki. The reasons are listed below: *I've been on this wiki the longest (1 month before Evanf) *I have the second most edits, first is Bane7670 with 2,000 more, and third is Evanf with 1,000 less *I've made many edits that have greatly impacted our wiki *I've participated in wiki activities, forums, and I am very active *I have not abused my admin powers in any way *I have performed many behind-the-scenes work that you guys don't really notice (deleting unused pics by hundreds, uploading better images with out black bars, deleting redirects, renaming bad file names, etc) After thinking, I just thought that I would be a perfect candidate for bureaucrat. Legoclones (talk) 19:32, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Support #I see no reason why not. You've certainly made many major and beneficial contributions here. Bane7670 (talk) 22:25, March 25, 2013 (UTC) #I don't know if my vote counts, but either way, I'm supporting myself. :) Thanks! Legoclones (Comlink) 22:28, March 25, 2013 (UTC) #You seem like a kind, polite, thoughtful, and trustworthy editor. I am all for your promotion to bureacrat. Good luck, and may the force be with you. LukeDocker99 23:19, March 25, 2013 (UTC) #You've put in a lot of time into this wiki and have a long history here. I think you are more than qualified for these rights. Good luck! ObiKenobiUPC (talk) 15:36, March 26, 2013 (UTC) #I really do think you are ready for more right on this wiki. You've done a great job on here and we can see you have put lots of effort in it just by look at your edit score. #Macewindudoggy (talk) 13:00, March 27, 2013 (UTC) #I think you are qualified for it. Go for it:) Andersand17 (talk) 13:01, March 27, 2013 (UTC) #Fine by me. Claws Bane 23:19, March 27, 2013 (UTC) #i think that he should be bureaucrat not cause he's a great friend of mine, but he deserves it, so i support his promotion becuase of how helpful he's been to our wiki.Enzo Legend (talk) 12:53, March 28, 2013 (UTC) #Might as well :) --Evanf (Talk) 13:41, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Oppose Neutral/Comments *Closed at 13:52, March 28, 2013 (UTC). Bureaucrat powers have been granted by Evanf. Thanks guys! Thanks! Legoclones (Comlink) 13:53, March 28, 2013 (UTC) *Congratulations, Legoclones. "We will watch your career with great interest." :) LukeDocker99 14:01, March 28, 2013 (UTC) *i agree and congrats, and luke your career might start soon :) Enzo Legend (talk) 14:03, March 28, 2013 (UTC) *I a bit soon, since the top clearly states it is to be decided two weeks after the original post, no matter how unanimous the vote is. But like I said before, you've made more than adequate contributions. Welcome to the "big leagues." ;) Bane7670 (talk) 16:08, March 28, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks, Bane. Actually, I just added that right before this vote, and I didn't really know how long it should go for. And then I thought, "Well, if everyone has voted, then why wait so long?" Anyway, whatever. Thanks! Legoclones (Comlink) 20:32, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Result: Success Claws Bane's Demotion Hey, I'm requesting the removal of Claws Banes Powers due to inactivity, although he makes good edits, he does not edit as much as a admin should, and i want the opinion of the community, Thanks. Support *I support this sorry claws but you dont edit enough, sorry. :( - Enzo Legend (talk) 21:17, April 7, 2013 (UTC) *Unlike Luke, Claws has an advanced understanding of the guidelines and policies. Bane7670 (talk) 21:17, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Oppose *Users do not lose privileges just because of inactivity. Evanf was gone for months on end, but he still holds his position. Bane7670 (talk) 23:36, April 7, 2013 (UTC) *I too agree with Bane. Why should we demote users, even to put in others? First thing, we can put LukeDocker in anyway, and not have to remove Claws Bane, and I'm pretty sure Claws Bane will not appreciate it, and he will petition to regain rights. Personally, I think he would have a right too. And Claws Bane is one of the editors who adds in pure content. He doesn't focus on categories or pictures or anything but a lot of content, and I think we need a lot of people like that. I say he should stay. Thanks! Legoclones (Comlink) 20:30, April 8, 2013 (UTC) *I think he is a good admin who seems to do great edits. I would just like to ask if he announced he would be gone for awhile. I think he deserves the rank, it's just he hasn't had much activity recently. Actually, he was here a week or two ago and showed his support for Legoclones. He has edited a few times within the month of March. Not nearly as much as he should be, but still he is active I guess. He just needs to get more active. LukeDocker99 21:25, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Neutral/Comments *Just give him a warning for now DorûAreaba 11:23, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Result: Failure 18hiltc I was just wondering if I could be a admistrator since I've been on this site for awhilie, but I know I have made a great many mistakes on the wikia but I have always learn by them. I have always been a great resource for pictures and info, so when you approve of my request I'll be ready and waiting. --18hiltc (talk) 15:07, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Support Oppose You only just came back from a four-month absence, and not all of your edits have exactly been up to par with our standards. Bane7670 (talk) 15:48, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Neutral Result: This request has been denied, as the requirements have not been followed WikiaManageMentGuy I am requesting and admin rights because. I can be of big help. I know I have not contributed much, but I am good at doing "covert operations", like deleting non-used photos and renaming pictures with "230px" in their titles. I also do things like small management for plagiarism articles, and changing the format of articles. I know that the chances of this are 0.00000000000000000000000000000000001%, but I really hope it works.WikiaManageMentGuy (talk) 20:02, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Support *It's me, so of course. WikiaManageMentGuy (talk) 20:02, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Oppose *You haven't really done much. I guess what you're saying is true, as you got rid of fanon pages on Mighty B wiki and fixed a photo on Clone Trooper Wiki, but I dunno if that proves you trustworthy. I'm sorry, but you don't have enough edits here. —Sergeant Blyndblitz (Comlink) (Blog) 20:07, March 26, 2014 (UTC) *Bane7670 (talk) 20:38, March 26, 2014 (UTC) *If you know there is no way, why are you requesting skin rights? –Marshal Commander Legoclones (Comlink) 23:36, March 26, 2014 (UTC) *I'm sorry, but you need more experience here. You can't just come and immediately request adminship. LukeDocker99 01:36, March 27, 2014 (UTC) *You only have three edits, which isn't nearly enough to be an admin. It takes time and lots of edits to be considered for admin, which at this time you do not have. - SapphireStardust (talk) 02:04, March 27, 2014 (UTC) *Per everyone. We barely know you, and those reasons aren't very good reasons. Sorry. --Evanf 01:16, April 5, 2014 (UTC) *I have to agree. Sorry. Andersand17 (talk) 11:13, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Neutral/Comments *Yay I was the first one to vote. —Sergeant Blyndblitz (Comlink) (Blog) 00:29, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Result: Failure Blyndblitz Bane asked if I wanted to be an admin. I would like to, so I figured adding this vote was the right choice.—Battalion Commander Blyndblitz (Comlink) (Blog) 14:28, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Support *As the proposer. Bane7670 (talk) 15:19, May 16, 2015 (UTC) *As long as I have been here you have made good edits and always been helpfull. I support.Andersand17 (talk) 14:32, May 18, 2015 (UTC) *I don't really edit here much, so I'm not sure if i can vote or not, but I can promise you that he is a great leader, and should be admin. --Sergeant Jep Do Tenko Nerra Squad(Talk) 20:04, May 18, 2015 (UTC) *Not sure if this counts but I'll vote for myself :P—Battalion Commander Blyndblitz (Comlink) (Blog) 21:35, May 18, 2015 (UTC) *Why not ColbyJames2 (talk) 22:02, May 21, 2015 (UTC) *He is very experienced on the clone trooper wikia 18:56, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Oppose Neutral/Comments Thanks guys. —Battalion Commander Blyndblitz (Comlink) (Blog) 15:07, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Result: Success BobaFett2424 Hello My name is User:BobaFett2424 and I have been on this wiki for more than 4 months and I have made approximately 700 edits. I am a really active editor due to my love of THE CLONE WARS and I was hoping that I would be able to receive administrator rights. Bane and Bly aren't very active (No Offense you guys) but i have been editing very frequently. The wikia is one of the greatest wikia's ever and i just want to improve it and make updated and a great Clone Wars Database. BobaFett2424 (talk) 14:15, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Support If i can could i vote for myself lol BobaFett2424 (talk) 21:42, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Oppose *I'm still not convinced. Most of your edits have been simple categorization and appearance adding. While helpful, edits like this do not constitute Administrator rights on this wiki. It seems to me that you want these privileges more for the sake of simply being an Admin rather than making large-scale contributions. While there are currently only two active Admins, I find this to be sufficient, seeing as how TCW will be dying down for a bit in the midst of the new Star Wars projects underway at this time. Bane7670 (talk) 19:33, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Neutral/Comments *I've already stated why. —Battalion Commander Blyndblitz (Comlink) (Blog) 21:07, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Result: Failure